A Short, Short GS Story
by Anamin
Summary: Rating for one or two words that may have escaped my attention. GS. Sara and Grissom at a conference, Grissom says the wrong thing. Please R


A/N: I wrote most of this actually sitting in our company's boring yearly 'Retreat' why they call it that, I'll never know. We sit in the ballroom of the Sheraton while people blather on. So consider Sara to be me in the first sentence or so. Oh and watch out for the acronym, I'm so very proud of it. The only spoiler is for The Organ Grinder and of course Play With Fire. I also don't own any of the characters, please don't sue me, I have no money. Thanks.

** A Short, Short G/S Story**

Sara sat in the meeting relatively bored. She had gone with Grissom for the politic aspect. These sorts of things were beyond her control though. She didn't want to seem obvious but really did wish to go with him. Any time they could spend by themselves working on the friendship that had gone so awry was very important to her. She wanted to put the emphasis on the word _friend_. She was tired of Grissom waiting for what to do about 'this'. She would do anything for the man, and now convinced herself that it was because he was a good friend and not because she was desperately in love with him.

She had actually given some thought to Greg's offer. Especially after he had spent his lunch helping her out on the wife/secretary-secretary/wife case. He had a god heart and seemed to genuinely care for her. Sure he need to grow up a little, but if he could make C.S. I. , she was cure that would happen. Come to think of it, he seemed the most logical choice. Nick and Warrick were more friends than anything and of course a big source of competition among the younger C.S.I.s. Now, now that she thought about it Greg was perfect. He could be trained. Sara saw there was merit to this line of thinking. After all, she owed Greg a lunch because on the same case she had promised and then reneged Greg to eat with him on break. Sara opened her phone under the table and checked her Buddie list. She noticed that one buddie was Greg.

_So how's the conference?_ He messaged first.

_ Get me out of here! _She messaged back.

_Ring, Ring._

Just then, her phone vibrated. Sara looked to Grissom, who was sitting next to her and eyeing her quizzically. She shrugged as a manner of excusing herself and walked out of the conference room to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello babe," Greg responded.

"Hey, thanks for the bail out, I really needed it. An advanced Entomology Conference is not my idea of fun, but you know we needed two representatives from the lab to continue our funding from the Practical Entomology National Institute of Science." Mentally, Greg worked out the Acronym in his head and smiled.

"I know it's awful. . .so glad I'm not you."

"Hey Greg, don't I owe you a lunch?"

"Yes, several," was the simple response.

"Several? According to whom?" Sara was actually enjoying the banter with Greg and smiled. Suddenly, the people started filing out of the conference room for the scheduled break and Sara saw Grissom.

"Hey Greggo, I have to go, can I call you back later?"

"Anytime." He said and the line went dead. Sara folded her phone as Grissom neared.

"Who was that?"

"Greg had a . . .um . . .question . . . about . . .something . . ." Sara trailed off realizing with each word that she was only making herself look worse with each added word.

"Sara you're not a very good liar." Grissom glowered. _What did he care?_ Sara thought.

"Well yeah, it was Greg. He was calling up and actually asked how I was _doing_.

"Are you implying something?"

"Yeah I'm implying something," Sara felt her face flush in anger. . .all the nerve he had of accusing **her** of something. . ., "you don't give a _damn_ how I feel, ever. I pour my heart out to you and all you can say is that I have empathy, well I've got news for you . . .I'm human and I have feelings too!"

Sara didn't realize that her voice was raising and the whole conference had looked up from the hotel-provided snacks and was looking at the pair of them. The moderator took that time to signal that he was ready to begin again. Grissom just gave that look when he couldn't respond to her, and went back to the conference room. Sara however, stalked back up to her room. She began packing her things. As far as she was concerned this boring, stuffy conference was _over. _ She decided to give Greg his call back.

"Sanders . . ." Sara began blubbering into the phone, "O, hey . . .it's ok, slow down babe." Greg couldn't hear a word she said. All he could make out was 'Grissom', 'bug', 'sucky', and 'over'.

"I hate him Greg! I'm requesting a transfer as soon as I get back. I'm leaving tonight. I can't sit next to him on the same plane. He's awful he's-" Greg cut her off.

"No dearest. It's not that. Grissom is just Grissom and needs to get his ass in gear. You hurt because you're in love with him. . .the whole team knows that. Much as I am in love with you, you love Grissom more. Trust me, Grissom won't leave a mystery unsolved. When all of that bug business is done downstairs, he'll come a knockin'," Greg assured, her, but had a plan in mind when he said so, "just wait around for a few hours, take a nap, calm down, let Grissom tell all of those stuff shirts you're PMSing." That generated a giggle from Sara through her tears. That was what he was looking for.

"Thanks Greg," said a much calmer Sara, "you're the best."

"I know, just don't tell anyone in the lab, I have to keep my reputation you know. I have to go, I've got things to process, people to see. . . I'll catch you two lovebirds later." With that Greg hung up on the other line. Sara just stared at the phone in her hand and wondered what he meant by 'lovebirds'. She laid down on her bed and tried to think of anything but Grissom. Soon she was fast asleep.

She awoke hours later to a knock on her door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Grissom. _Well, F me . . ._ she thought in wonderment. She opened the door.

"Sara look . . .I-" he wasn't sure where to begin, and tried to remember everything Greg said when he called him in the middle of the conference with a text message that the lab was on fire, when in fact, Greg was really apprising him of Sara's situation, and telling him she was at her wit's and wouldn't wait for him a moment longer. This scared the shit out of Grissom and Greg knew it. Grissom didn't want it too be too late, like Sara said it might be by the time he figured it out. When Grissom found out what the cell phone call was really about he couldn't be more thankful. He tried to remember what Greg had told him to say. He scratched his head.

"Grissom, are you gonna say something or gape like a fish? Pick one quickly, and it better not be gape like a fish." Instead Grissom in all his forgetfulness figured that words would not do, and went strait to the second part of Greg's advice. He took Sara in his arms and kissed her very passionately. Sara was surprised, but once she got over it, she kissed him back too.

"Well that was better than either of my choices," she said finally when she broke the kiss and got her breath back.

"So what do you we do something about 'this'?" he asked. In response, Sara just kissed him back. That evening was very enjoyable for both of them.

-FIN-


End file.
